100 Days
by BleedingFlames
Summary: 100 Drabbles on The Hunger Games. Different character per chapter. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Peeta Mellark

**DO ME A FAVOR AND CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE!**

**FIRST Hunger Games fanfic. Hope you liked it:)  
**

**

* * *

Peeta Mellark**

I knead the soft dough, rubbing it carefully and rolling it flat just like the way Dad taught me. I sprinkle some mint leaves and a few bits of left-over goat cheese and knead it again. Flour dusts my fingers and I wipe it on a clean towel, before shaping the dough into a loaf.

My witch of a mother isn't around...It's nice to finally have some peace and quiet. Coston and Plick, my two older brothers, are out. They're probably off buying more ingredients for the bread. We're running dangerously low on the supplies. Dad is delivering bread to the families from the Seam. They give him goat cheese or goat milk or sometimes herbal leaves in exchange for a loaf. Some will even go for a piece of stale bread although Dad is always careful to give them fresh ones although they cannot pay for it.

This is unknown to my mother, of course. If she knew that Dad is giving away bread to people who cannot pay for them, she will go to the Peacemakers. She will take her case to the Capitol and possibly to President Snow himself. In wanting a reason to destroy District 12, the Capitol will probably take her case and kill my brothers and me while Dad is forced to watch. They will probably cut off my father's head or his tongue, if he is lucky. They will use him as an example to the people of Panem.

This is why we do this in secret.

Dad gives everyone in the Seam bread. But there is one family whose house he cannot enter for he will always collapse when he does.

The Everdeen family.

Dad cannot bear to look as his first loves starts to wither before his eyes. Even though it has been five years since that mine explosion, Mrs. Everdeen still looks dead. She's too fragile to take care of her daughters so it's usually up to her eldest child, Katniss, to forage and hunt for their food.

Katniss...

I slide the loaf inside the rickety oven and wait for it to rise. I wonder what Katniss will trade with me today. Maybe a squirrel or two? But Mother would be here later so I would have to settle for some strawberries...If there are any left from her daily rounds to the mayor's.

The bread is ready and I open the oven door to place the loaves onto a tray. I wait for a few minutes before wrapping it with plain brown paper and putting it inside a square of plastic. I have to hurry before Mother gets here. She will want to know who the bread is for and if I do not answer, she will surely burn my face with the coals from the fire under the oven. That is worse than her last punishment when I tripped and sent her precious and only vase crashing to the floor. She poured boiling water all over me, careful to do it when Dad was out.

I hope Katniss is home from hunting today...

But then I remember that she will probably be with Gale Hawthorne, her best friend, and she will probably be in the Hob.

I try to force myself to believe that I don't care about Katniss or who she can be with right now. I want to believe that I don't want to marry a girl from the Seam wherein I can have any merchant's daughter from around here.

But it doesn't work.

I can't force myself to believe that I don't love Katniss.


	2. Gale Hawthorne

**Gale Hawthorne**

_Catnip..._

Dark hair in a braid...gray eyes...bows and arrows strung across her back...How her muscles ripple whenever she drew back her bow or skinned a rabbit...the way she would laugh whenever I would crack a joke...her voice

God, I love her voice. Even the mockingjays go silent whenever she sang and everybody knew it was no small feat. She could charm wood or fire with that amazing voice of hers. Sure, Prim knew how to sing but she was no match for Katniss.

Katniss...The Girl Hunter...The oldest child of Everdeen...The girl who fought hard to survive...The girl from the Seam...The girl who could shoot an arrow through a squirrel's eye...The girl who sold strawberries...

...Gale Hawthorne's best friend...

"Gale, skin that squirrel and make sure Posy is doing her chores." Mom's voice broke me free from my day dreaming, or rather, night dreaming. Posy was my younger sister. It was always up to me and my mother to do the harder chores. I was in charge of feeding the family and Mother was in charge of making us look presentable enough to pass the Peacemakers' surveys. It's always been like that ever since Dad died.

Grabbing the rusty kitchen knife, I proceeded to skin the squirrel that I had shot this afternoon with Katniss. Mother was busy cutting moldy and stale potatoes by the sink. Or what we called the sink. It was more of a washtub with some water and a small can by the side that we used for washing hands.

I surveyed the squirrel's fur that I had kept aside. The meat we would eat right now but I would give that piece of fur to Haymitch, the richest person in District 12. He would give me enough money to buy firewood and a few potatoes that could last us two days if we were careful. Haymitch would probably trade the fur for a bottle of liquor but money is money and I needed whatever I could get to keep my family alive.

"What will I do with these, Mom?" I asked holding up the meat which I had placed on a sheet of plastic which were ridden with holes

Mom bustled over and I handed her the plastic. She placed the meat on a pot which we had ever since I was born and stroked the scarce firewood until there was a little fire. The fire did nothing to warm our house but it was enough to cook the squirrel.

"Wash up your siblings' clothes," Mom ordered me without even looking up from her task of cutting up the potatoes.

Rolling my eyes, I went to each of my siblings' rooms and gathered their few, dirty clothes. I went outside and washed them using the water from the gutter we had collected the day before. By the time I had finished, Mom had served our supper.

I only got a little portion since I gave most of my food to my brothers and sisters. They were so thin, so unlike the children who were from the richer districts.

After dinner, I lay on the floor upon the thin sheet my mother had provided as my bed. The cold floor was uncomfortable against my back and I shivered slightly. I wished Katniss was here with me right now. She would have made a joke about the Capitol and the floor, comparing it as she always does.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber and dreamt...

Katniss Everdeen...Gale Hawthorne's forbidden fruit...


	3. Rory Hawthorne

**Rory Hawthorne**

I've always had a crush on Primrose Everdeen. I mean, she was different from everyone in the Seam. And I mean good different. She had that amazing soft hair, the color of the sun and those enchanting blue eyes that you couldn't stop looking at. She was small for her age but she was strong. Too strong, in fact. I've still got the mark of her hand on my arm when we were both six years old and I teased her that she was as tiny as a snail.

Over the years, I've come to the conclusion that she won't give me the time of the day. Gale professed his love for Katniss and look where that got him. A coal miner married Mrs. Everdeen and now she won't speak. Loving an Everdeen can be hard so I usually keep my feelings to myself.

Prim can't hunt nor can she barter at the Hob which are the two most important skills that people from the Seam have to learn. But Prim is in some ways, more talented than all of us put together. She can heal people like she has magic or something. She knows which herbs can make your pains go away. She doesn't even flinch at the sight of open wounds and blood, the only kid I've ever seen do that.

While Katniss is the one who provides for the family, Prim is the one who keeps them all together. Without her, I'm sure Katniss would have taken up on Gale's proposal to run away to the forest. Without Prim, they wouldn't make the extra money they get by selling the milk and cheese they get from her goat, Lady. Without Prim, the people at the Seam would have to turn towards the snotty doctor in the merchant's part of our town. Without Primrose Everdeen, the life expectancy of the people from the Seam would be cut down to, oh about, one-fourth.

I never really had a crush on her. It was like she was my best friend and confidante, my constant playmate. Kind of like Gale and Katniss. She just crept up to me. Before long, I began to notice her red lips, her blond hair and those amazing eyes that were the richest color of azure. It was then when I began to be protective of her.

It started out as me punching Scorps Folger when I caught him flirting with her a year ago. Gale taught me everything he knew in combat so by the time I was finished with Scorps, he had two black eyes and a couple of teeth missing. He wouldn't dare to go near Prim again.

But Prim didn't find that amusing. In reality, she didn't talk to me for nearly two weeks. It was then when I broke down and went to her house to formally apologize. Katniss almost killed me when she saw me at their door but it was a good thing I had the premonition to bring Gale along or else Greasy Sae would be cooking my flesh right now.

Prim isn't just amazing...she can make you feel invincible with every word that she says. She can make you feel good about yourself even if you're depressed and wanting to kill yourself at that moment.

Prim was the one who gave me the reason to hold on...

_Primrose Everdeen..._


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**So a friend of mine, Kathryn, passed away last January 24, 2011 due to an accident. **

**Please give me a week to mourn her. I promise that after a week, I'll be updating all my stories. **

**PEACE.**

**Thank you. **

**Spread the L.O.V.E**

**~DestroyRomance**


End file.
